


Protect

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Protect, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 28: ProtectShiro is nauseous.





	Protect

The pain.

The groaning.

His whole body screaming for help, every simple thing hurting more than the previous one. Moving your feet? That hurts incredibly. Moving an arm? That hurts even more. Breathing? Don’t even get started on that, every breath felt like a stab right through his chest, while nausea slowly consumed Shiro.

He don’t remember much, just screaming and a heavy object hitting his head, ouch, it hurt so much. Then everything turned to a blur, and he felt the side of his face lie on the cold floor. He heard screaming, but barely understood a thing. He just heard Keith’s piercing voice, the anger being extremely noticeable.

What was going on?

“HOW DARE YOU HURT SHIRO!?! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!”.

Keith?

Was he protecting him?

Before he could get a proper answer, he blacked out.


End file.
